


Overcome me baby

by jyusan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyusan/pseuds/jyusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginary cut scene from episode 4.06, written for cinnatart's <a href="http://cinnatart.livejournal.com/471762.html">kiss meme</a>.</p><p>The title is from Vienna Teng's Momentum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome me baby

It wasn’t supposed to happen, not here and now; and as long as their sanity was concerned, preferably never at all.

Morgana leaned in closer to softly whisper all the hurt and resentment she felt and held on to for so long, willing the words the cut him and make him bleed out the way she slowly did every day, but Merlin just kept looking back with unwavering, equal hatred in his eyes. Morgana felt the rage heating her face as the man refused to give in to her. He hung on his chains like they meant nothing at all, and his smug expression made Morgana feel, inexplicably, that she was the helpless one. 

The air grew thin around them and Morgana was overcome with the urge to hurt Merlin, to cause him pain in any way possible. Acting upon the instincts of her rapidly beating heart, she stepped forward to take Merlin’s bottom lip between her teeth, drawing blood - she barely processed her actions when Merlin moaned and involuntarily leaned forward. That small display of defeat excited her enough to suppress any voice of reason, and she let the moment lead her. 

Morgana thread her fingers in Merlin’s hair and forcefully angled his head to seal their lips in a proper kiss. Merlin stood still for a moment despite the tremor running through his body, but when Morgana slowly dragged her tongue over his teeth, he surged forward without regards to his restricted position. From then on it became a battle of will and determination, as both of them wanted to make the other completely lose their composure but refusing to give in themselves. 

Morgana dragged her tongue over Merlin’s broken lip and savored the taste of his blood, and after Merlin captured her tongue and sucked on it they both groaned out loud. The air grew hot as they started to forget which way was up or down, or where their hatred ended and the passion began.

Time ceased to hold significance as Morgana let herself ravel in the once familiar warmth of the man. The sound of their smacking lips and pants filled the tiny hut until they synchronously slowed down, and Morgana found that her fingers were no longer clutching at Merlin’s hair but gently stroking it as he nibbed on her lips.

The heated moment turned to bittersweet, then cold in mere seconds and Morgana took a step backwards, letting her hand fall numbly by her side. Her actions proved to be successful in a way that Merlin looked thoroughly shaken and wasted, staring at her with dazed and slightly unfocused eyes, but Morgana couldn’t appreciate it when she herself was in a similar haze from the mix of past and present emotions.

She slowly collected herself and placed a sleeping charm on the man, letting out a sigh as his head dropped obligingly. 

_This... didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t._

_But maybe, just maybe it could be... a promise._


End file.
